A Chance to Prove Yourself
by Reianshitsu
Summary: Nozomu gets the chance of a lifetime but at the cost of Darecry. What will he do? Follow his life-long goal or give it up for the one he loves?


_**A Chance to Prove Yourself**_

_By: Rèîán§hitsü_

Characters Used: Darecry & Nozomu Vam-Peir

„Nozomu...?" Darecry softly called out to the half-demon standing not a few feet in front of him.

Nozomu was facing a sorcerer. He was a talented man who was nearly a millennia old. He had shown up seemingly out of nowhere, in a lonely field in Japan that Nozomu and Darecry had found themselves in. Nozomu was again looking for a way to be a full demon… this time he found it.

The sorcerer offered Nozomu a one-time offer. This was his best chance to become a full demon, and leave the past and the hatred behind. This would allow Nozomu to chase after his father and fairly easily kill him.

There were a few additional catches. Well, in Darecry's mind there was. He didn't want Nozomu to change. If Nozomu changed that meant his attention to Darecry would practically end because Nozomu would simply care about killing his father. Most full demons tended not to love and when they did it was chided and an illusion created by them simply for their pleasure. On the rare occasion a full demon did truly fall in love, it never lasted and it was only with another full demon.

But Nozomu bore his mark… would he really do this? It was, after all, what Nozomu had set out to do over seven centuries ago when he ran away from home.

"This is your only chance," the sorcerer spoke again to Nozomu. "What I'm offering has no rain check. No matter how many demons you kill, there is only magic to make you a demon."

Nozomu had been pretty quiet since the original offer. He just stood there and stared at the sorcerer. He hadn't looked back at Darecry, who had been anxiously watching Nozomu's every move. Darecry was worried sick and the more time went by that Nozomu was silent the worse he felt. Almost as if Nozomu was actually thinking about it.

"Nozomu…" Darecry tried to get his voice a little louder. "You… you can't… you can't leave me…"

Darecry noticed Nozomu's eyes glare back at him like he had stepped a boundary. Darecry wondered if he had in Nozomu's mind. He had to try something though, didn't he? He was about to lose the one he loved.

"You become a demon and you'll lose me…" Darecry spoke a little louder, not quite a normal volume but as close as he could get without his voice breaking.

The sorcerer turned his attention to Darecry a moment, after noticing Nozomu's eyes on him. The sorcerer narrowed his eyes, wondering what Darecry meant to Nozomu. He knew Nozomu's story. This was what he wanted, right? So why was he hesitant? Because of the boy? The sorcerer turned his attention back to Nozomu.

"I will expect your answer by sun down," the sorcerer stated calmly, before telling Nozomu where he would be. "This is your only chance Nozomu, leave it and you'll never become a demon." The sorcerer added, throwing another glance at Darecry before vanishing without a trace.

Darecry had looked at the sorcerer when he spoke, and now that he was gone Darecry turned his attention to Nozomu, who was again, staring off into space.

"Nozomu…" Darecry took a step forward. "If you become a full demon you lose me," he added, hoping that fact alone would settle the matter.

Nozomu was relentlessly silent, which was really starting to bother Darecry. Nozomu should've said something by now, even an insult or a command to be quiet. _Something…_

"It's between me and the demon… is it really that hard a choice?" Darecry tried to mask his worry.

Darecry felt his heart shatter in the next moment when Nozomu just disappeared, without even looking at him. Nozomu made his decision… and he chose the demon over Darecry. Darecry's eyes were wide like he'd been shot and he wasn't completely sure he could handle this. Darecry fell to his knees, the world around him crashing down into oblivion.

_Nozomu… left me…  
Why…  
How…_

He's gone…

Darecry wondered back into the doors of his castle. He was ready to attempt suicide. Darecry felt like he had no reason or purpose left to even exist. He wandered aimlessly through his castle, deciding at some point or another to shut out the world through sleep.

Back in Japan it was well past dark, so Nozomu was long gone. Darecry felt like that should make him cry. He felt like he should be crying his heart out… but he couldn't muster a tear, like all the life and emotion was gone, even the reactions to pain. All he felt was darkness close around him.

He walked into his bedroom and over to the side of his bed. He stopped for a moment, wondering if he could even sleep, when he heard the slightest sound of breathing beside him. He glanced to his side and instantly his breath caught in his throat when he saw Nozomu lying there.

_The same Nozomu, with white hair, red and blue marks… my Nozomu._

Darecry softly leaned over closer to Nozomu. In the next moment he felt Nozomu's claws dig into the side of his neck as the half-demon held a grip on Darecry's neck. Nozomu opened his eyes and cast a glare at Darecry, almost as if he was the most annoying person in the world and had stopped Nozomu from attaining something Nozomu considered his main goal. In truth, Darecry kinda had.

Darecry's eyes wandered from Nozomu's and he noticed that Nozomu wasn't wearing the same silver outfit he normally did. Instead Nozomu was dressed almost royally, in black clothing with a complex white design and bloody red outline. Those were the colors of Darecry's kingdom… _Nozomu's kingdom._

Nozomu released his neck with a slight shove back, returning his arm to his side and shutting his eyes again. Darecry gently put his hand on his neck, eyes dancing across Nozomu. He felt the emotion again in his body as tears came to his eyes. He got into bed and latched onto Nozomu, burying his face in Nozomu's chest.

Nozomu's eyes opened immediately. He started to push Darecry away but stopped half way and sighed almost silently.

"You're a moron," Nozomu informed him, putting one arm around Darecry's waist. "You believed first of all, I traded you to become a full demon. Second, that I believed that lying imbecile. Third, that you're the reason I didn't take the chance… and forth! That I've given up. Cause I haven't!"

Darecry smiled slightly at Nozomu's excuses.

"Becoming a demon like that would just prove weakness, I can earn it myself, that's what I've been doing for seven bloody centuries, I'm not stopping now. Plus, he lied about it being the only way to be a full demon so who's to say he wasn't lying about something else? I'm not stupid and I'm not susceptible," Nozomu added.

Darecry leaned against Nozomu, not really caring what excuses Nozomu had. Darecry knew why Nozomu came back and that's all that really mattered, right? That Nozomu came back. _That __**my**__ Nozomu came back._


End file.
